1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic image sensing apparatus for displaying an eye fundus image sensed by an eye fundus camera which is used in an ophthalmologic office or the like.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional eye fundus camera (disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H09-20627), in order to remove flare caused around an eye fundus image to make an effective image sensing area clear, an aperture mask serving as a light shielding member for shielding light traveling to a peripheral area is disposed immediately in front of an image sensing sensor to perform image sensing.
FIG. 12 illustrates an aperture mask image m, in which ma denotes a light shield area and mb denotes an aperture area. FIG. 13 is an optical structural view showing an image sensing unit. A changing mirror 2 and an image sensing lens 3 are disposed in front of an image sensing sensor 1. An aperture mask 4 is bonded to an imaging plane of the image sensing sensor 1.
In an optical system in which a filter, a cover glass, or the like is disposed immediately in front of the image sensing sensor 1, the aperture mask 4 cannot be located on the imaging plane of the image sensing sensor 1. Therefore, a separate re-imaging optical system is disposed and the aperture mask 4 is located therein.
The eye fundus image and the aperture mask image m which are optically sensed by such a structure are integrated into a single image. In the time of image viewing, the single image is displayed for diagnosis. In the proposal of the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H09-20627, an image sensed using the eye fundus camera provided without the above-mentioned aperture mask and the aperture mask image are electrically superimposed on each other to display the image into which the aperture mask image and the eye fundus image are integrated as in the conventional example.